


Feedback

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Lapdance, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Shige practices dancing. The only one around to give feedback is Tegoshi.





	Feedback

**Author's Note:**

> Once, Shige did some dancing on a chair on Vivit.

"Yuya!" Shige exlaimed, frowning, "I'm seriously trying to practice here, okay? Either say something constructive, or leave me alone."  
   
Tegoshi's giggle died out and he put his phone away, nodding. "Okay, okay, I'll give constructive critisicm."  
   
Shige doubted it would be any helpful at all and he was wondering if it had been the right idea to ask Tegoshi to give him feedback on his dance part he had to shoot for a silly TV show where he had to present burlesque-ish movements on a chair. Shige sighed. He had asked Tegoshi because Koyama was busy researching for news na futari and Massu was away on some location shoot, those lucky two.  
   
Means only Tegoshi was left to help. Shige wondered what was better, Tegoshi's feedback or none at all, but he opted for some sort of feedback anyways, hoping he would get some information out of it. Tegoshi could be serious if he wanted to, but right now all he seemed to want to do was to make silly jokes about Shige and the chair.  
   
Shige took a deep breath and started the music again. He took off his hat and swayed his hips, placing a foot on the chair, his legs in black tights just like he would wear for the performance.  
   
He was really concentrating on the steps, swaying his legs to each side and spreading them, bending down and reaching up again. He was so into it that he didn't realize Tegoshi had actually put his phone away for good and was looking at him with his serious expression now, baseball cap backwards and a colorful shirt, head on his crossed fingers.  
   
Feeling Tegoshi's intense gaze on him suddenly made Shige nervous even though this was ridiculous. They've worked and practiced dance moves together so many times, but those had been different, and also he felt like he was performing just for Tegoshi in this moment.  
   
Then the music stopped and Shige slumped down on the chair, collecting the hat from the floor, wanting to suggest another round when Tegoshi suddenly said "That was hot, actually".  
   
Shige looked perplex for a moment, and he thought it was one of those silly jokes again before he saw the expression in Tegoshi's eyes.  
   
"It was really good. You've improved a lot from the first round you showed me. I like watching you doing this" Tegoshi said unabashedly, something Shige loved and hated about him at the same time.  
   
"Well, thanks," Shige flustered, and Tegoshi smiled. "Kinda wish I was that chair..." he said quietly, almost inaudible, and Shige blinked, not sure if he had heard correctly.  
   
He then pursed his lips and they curled into a little smirk, and he went to the door to dim the lights, his features looking even more attractive and fluid in movement in the soft glow. He could hear Tegoshi gasping softly as Shige approached him, pressing play.  
   
It was awkward at first, being so close and performing, but the more Tegoshi stared at him with those eyes full of desire he didn't even try to hide, the more confident Shige became.  
   
Very soon, a hand was reaching towards his hips but Shige pushed it away scoldingly, making Tegoshi pout but making things so much hotter. Being told to watch but not allowed to touch had Tegoshi's eyes glued to Shige's form as Shige hovered over him, hot breath ghosting over his neck and Tegoshi closed his eyes for a moment.  
   
When he opened them again, those full, perfectly shaped lips were right in front of his and it took all of his willpower not to just lean in and ruin the artificial moment Shige was creating.  
  
"I want you so much, Kato," Tegoshi purred, and Shige nodded. "I know," he teased, "I want you, too."  
  
He was sliding up and down Tegoshi like a cat, elegant and warm and so enticing, and he began to roll his hips, grinding down, making Tegoshi bite his lower lip.  
   
Tegoshi's hands were in the air, ghosting and hovering along Shige's form but never touching, and the building of the tension was new to them and so so very arousing. It lay heavy between them, thick in the air and Shige whimpered when he felt Tegoshi hard against him but not moving, and Tegoshi grinned.  
   
"You didn't think I'd have that much self-control, did you, Shige-chan?"  
   
Shige just gasped.  
   
"There is so much more I could show you," Tegoshi's voice dropped as he whispered into Shige's ear, "if you let me."  
  
"First, let me show you something instead," Shige grinned and leaned up again, swaying with the music, his own hands sliding down his neck and chest, shoving up his shirt to reveal a bit of skin, enjoying the way Tegoshi's leering eyes followed every movement.  
   
Then the music stopped and Shige's hands were on Tegoshi's shirt in an instant, Tegoshi's hands grabbing Shige's ass, their lips crashing together.  
   
"Do it," Shige moaned in between their kisses, and Tegoshi licked his lips, "show me what you're capable of."


End file.
